


Medicina

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: En algunas ocasiones, Izuru ocupaba el lugar de Hinata, estaba ahí, en su lecho de enfermo, al parecer cuidado de él. Acaso… después de todo, ¿si le importaba?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 8





	Medicina

Entreabrió un párpado y la luz entraba por la ventana en pequeños rayos le lastimó la vista, justo frente a él había una silueta alta y oscura que no podía ver con claridad. Cubría la mayor parte de la ventana y a su vez, la iluminación que resultaba fastidiosa. Se sentía desorientado, mareado y a punto de devolver el estómago, le temblaban los párpados, parecía presa de una fiebre altísima. Y aún así, trató de incorporarse para ver qué había a su alrededor.

—No te sobre esfuerces —le ordenó la voz de Hinata, sonando como Kamukura. Komaeda suspiró aliviado a reconocer la identidad de la persona frente a la ventana, protegiéndole de la luz con su cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y observaba sin mucho interés el paisaje que tenía desde ahí—. Sólo conseguirás ponerte peor.

El albino alzó una ceja, entre divertido y conmovido, pero obedeció, en parte porque el malestar general lo estaba asesinando. En algunas ocasiones, Izuru ocupaba el lugar de Hinata, en esos momentos era bastante esquivo a pesar de estar 'felizmente juntos', solía hacerle entender que podía valerse por sí mismo y que la mejor cosa que podría pasarle era que Komaeda desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Y, sin embargo, estaba ahí, en su lecho de enfermo, al parecer cuidado de él. Acaso… después de todo, ¿si le importaba?

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su pálido rostro que lucía bastante débil, aunque a su vez, también se percibía un matiz de genuina felicidad.

—Kamukura-kun, ¿te preocupas por mí? —temía que su voz estuviera lo suficientemente desequilibrada debido a su condición, ocasionando que fuera oído. No obstante, el aludido alzó una ceja y ladeó el rostro para mirarlo.

— ¿Y si así fuera qué? —contestó secamente, dándole la espalda a la luminosa ventana, desde la cual se oían los energéticos gritos habituales de sus compañeros de clases, dispuestos a iniciar un día más. La mayoría de las veces le gustaba oírlos, pero en esos momentos sólo incrementaban su dolor de cabeza.

—Nada —soltó una débil risa y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato más. No podía estar despierto por mucho tiempo. Su consciencia desaparecía—. Pero me hace feliz y me aseguraré de agradecerte por eso…

El castaño fingió no escuchar lo último y salió de la habitación en busca de medicina que mejorase la condición del suertudo, con un gesto indefinible en su habitual estático rostro, una tenue sonrisa que no desapareció. Él y los demás continuarían con los preparativos para la celebración de cumpleaños de Komaeda, sólo el albino podía enfermarse en ese día tan especial e incluso es probable que ni siquiera lo recordara. A pesar de eso, Hinata y Kamukura harían que el albino disfrutara de su fiesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Vicio número 7 de la suerte uwu/ Y... sí, sé que este vicio es muy KamuKomaHina, pero de nuevo, otro headcanon mío, además que es mi OT3 dorada de toda la vida x3


End file.
